I WANT TO BELIEVE7: UNA NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: Escrito con Azul y Serio1.- Azul y Serio no pueden conciliar el sueño y aprovechan para aclarar puntos, pero lo más interesante es cuando no dicen nada


_**DISCLAIMER**__: Disclaimer: Los Combo niños y sus personajes por ley, no me pertenecen, mas que a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle, sus creadores, al usarlos en este relato no significa que quiera sacar provecho de ello…. Solo Cinza es de mi propiedad….Sin embargo: Serio, Azul, Paco y Pilar además de sus maestres, aunque tengan dueños, nos pertenece a sus fans, quienes los queremos de corazón, ¿no creen?, yo si._

_NOTA: Este es otro relato escrito entre Azul y Serio 1. La noche posterior al batizado de Cinza, Azul no puede dormir, ni serio tampoco y aprovechan para poner en claro algunos puntos entre ellos dos… una historia romántica en donde no es necesario las palabras " te amo" para saber cuando uno ama a otro, lo mejor es, cuando no dicen nada…_

CAPITULO 7.- Una noche de Luna llena

La noche del bautizo de Cinza fue algo realmente inolvidable, todos bailamos con el maestre Grinto y cabeza y tuvimos un jogo que nunca olvidaremos, como cuando nos tocó a cada uno ser bautizado por el Maestre Grinto… solo que nuestro batizado fue uno tras otro… quizá por el hecho de que Cinza es la hija del maestre Grinto se sienta mas emotiva. Aun así… nos quedamos dormidos en el corazón de la selva y por raro que parezca, Azul estuvo tranquila, creo que ya superó su temor a las serpientes y a los insectos… intento dormir, pero no puedo… todos estan dormidos… un momento… hay un lugar vacío… ¿Dónde está Azul?...

Te he buscando tanto  
Y hoy que te he encontrado se  
Que no hay nadie más.

Nunca he sido un santo  
Debo confesarlo ya  
Con honestidad.

- Azul… Azul… ¿donde estás?…- comienzo a decir en voz baja cuidando de no despertar a los demás…de pronto veo un camino iluminado por la luz de la luna…

me voy por ahí y a lo lejos alcanzo a ver a Azul sentada en una roca mirando a la luna llena… que bueno que la encontré… sin que le hay pasado nada…¡que hermosa se ve!,

Fueron tantas horas  
Tan solo y triste  
Hasta que te vi.

su cabello se ve dorado a la luz de la luna, parece una diosa… una diosa por la que daría mi vida con todo gusto por poder verla así, tranquila, hermosa, como solo ella puede serlo…

Tú llenas mi vida  
Tú llenas mi alma  
Por eso siempre quédate aquí  
Solo déjate amar

Si pudiera capturar para siempre este momento donde la encuentre tan pacífica, tan linda como siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será… pero aunque no pueda capturar este momento en el tiempo… si lo puedo hacerlo en mi memoria y en mi recuerdo…

Un océano entero  
No me ha impedido  
Llegar hasta donde estas

* * * * *

¡Qué hermosa noche!... está tan tranquila y hay mucha quietud, solo algún murmullo de los animales de la selva se escucha en el ambiente, pero no me dan miedo, creo que he logrado superar mis temores… pero no sé porque no puedo dormir esta noche… mejor me levanto, es inútil intentar dormir… al levantarme observo a mi alrededor… todos duermen, es la primera vez desde que el maestre Grinto nos bautizó, que dormimos aquí en la selva… desde entonces no habíamos dormido juntos… pero ahora ya hemos crecido… y ahora vemos cosas que antes no, por ejemplo.. no había visto que Paco se chupa el dedo para dormir… ¡que gracioso! Quien dijera que el mas egocéntrico de nosotros tiene que chuparse el dedo para poder conciliar el sueño… humm Pilar se la pasa cambiando de posición toda la noche y siempre se destapa, mejor la cubro, no le vaya a dar frío… y Serio… Serio se ve tan lindo siempre… nunca lo había observado tan de cerca en una actitud tan personal como es el dormir para reponer las fuerzas… me acerco a él… lo escucho dormir… es raro, no ronca, casi todos roncamos levemente al dormir, pero no él… puedo sentir su aliento en mi rostro, se siente fresco… parece un lindo bebé durmiendo, pero lo malo del dormir, es que no me permite ver sus hermosos ojos… me encantan sus ojos… son tan expresivos, tan… verdes… tan…no sé…. Quisiera acercarme mas a él… si es posible me gustaría verlo más plenamente…

Todo lo que hago  
Te lo quiero entregar  
Y cada día más.

Fueron tantas horas  
Tan solo y triste  
Hasta que te vi.

…-¡Azul!… ¿qué diantres te sucede? ¡qué tal si lo despiertas!- parece reclamarme mi conciencia… y tiene razón, será mejor que me aleje si no quiero despertarlo… mejor iré a dar un paseo, no iré lejos porque no me quiero perder en la selva… me sentaré en esta roca a ver la luna llena, tan hermosa como esta noche llena de tranquilidad… que paz y quietud … tanta tranquilidad me hace sentir bien…cierro mis ojos para sentir la tranquilidad, pero al cerrarlos parece que veo a Serio durmiendo… y asi me quedo por unos minutos… abro mis ojos y desaparece la visión y miro la luna, pero los vuelvo a cerrar y veo nuevamente a Serio durmiendo… que raro… no sé qué es lo que sucede que siempre lo veo cuando cierro los ojos… bueno, mejor los dejo cerrados para ver si así me da sueño, después de todo, no me desagrada para nada Serio… asi que si cerrar los ojos… implica tener que verlo… lo tendré que hacer…

Tú llenas mi vida  
Tú llenas mi alma  
Por eso siempre quédate aquí  
Ámame y déjate amar  
Puedes en mi confiar  
Dime que estas sintiéndome  
Y puedes al fin verte en mí  
Verme en ti

- ¿está ocupado este Asiento, señorita?- escucho una voz detrás de mí, yo me sobresalto… es Serio…

- Serio, me sorprendiste…

- no fue mi intensión asustarte…

- no me asustaste, ven, siéntate conmigo…

- ¿no puedes dormir?

- no lo sé, simplemente no puedo conciliar el sueño, quizá no estoy acostumbrada a dormir fuera de mi cama…

- pues yo tampoco puedo dormir… y al levantarme, vi que no estabas y me asusté, pensé que te había pasado algo… y me puse a buscarte, y doy gracias a que te encontré…

Siempre quédate aquí  
Tú llenas mi vida  
Tú llenas mi alma  
Por eso siempre déjate amar  
Porque no puedo, si te vas,  
Respirar dime que estas  
Sintiéndome, déjate amar,

- ¿te alegras de que no me haya pasado nada?

- si, me alegro de haberte podido encontrar y verte aquí sentada sana y salva…

- Serio, siempre te preocupas por mí… ¿porqué lo haces?

- porque yo… eh...yo… ¿te molesta que me preocupe por ti?

- claro que no, al contrario, me siento alagada de que siempre me cuides…

- es que siempre cuido lo que es más preciado para mi…

- ¿en verdad?

- ¡claro!, como el número uno de mi revista del Señor Grande… je je je… … …

- ¡ay Serio! A veces no sé cuando hablas en serio…

- es que me gusta verte sonreír…

-Y a mí me gusta ver tus ojos… tienes unos bellos ojos…

- no tanto como los tuyos Azul… un Azul tan profundo como el mar en el que me gustaría poder zambullirme

- bueno, no será el mar, pero el manantial tiene unas aguas muy cristalinas y un color azul muy intenso… es un cenote…

"Si supieras que tus ojos son mas lindos que los míos… son tan verdes… y que expresan una gran sinceridad… y a la vez un misterio… eso es lo que más me gusta de ellos, son tan enigmáticos… que por más que intento descifrar ese enigma… no logro encontrar una respuesta que me diga cuál es ese misterio que ocultan… pero al mirarlos, puedo sentir una sensación de seguridad…

Siempre quédate aquí  
Tú llenas mi vida  
Tú llenas mi alma

Por eso siempre déjate amar  
Porque no puedo, si te vas,  
Respirar dime que estas  
Sintiéndome, déjate amar

- ¿no te quieres meter al agua?

- sería genial, pero podemos despertar a los demás…

- tienes razón…

- mejor me voy a intentar dormir… mañana vamos a caminar de regreso… ¿vienes conmigo?

- no, me quedaré un momento más para ver a la luna, y enseguida voy…

- está bien, a ver si no me pierdo en el camino…

- tienes razón, mejor te acompaño y luego regreso… ¿me permite ayudarla, Madame?

- gracias…

- tus manos están suaves y tersas… ¿me permite darles un beso?

- no puedo negárselo, Señor Serio… veo que tus manos están mejor…

Que no ves que este amor

Es mi luz…

Te he buscando tanto…  
Y hoy que te he encontrado sé  
Que no hay nadie más…

- son éstas manos santas que saben curar a la perfección… - me dice tomándome de las manos y dándoles un beso… …¡¡brr!! Sentí un escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo y como maripositas en el estómago… cuando serió me besó las manos… que extraño, eso nunca lo había sentido… no sé qué me pasa… pero me siento muy rara….

- ¿sucede algo?

- no, ¿porque lo dices?

- te sentí extraña hace un momento, cuando te besé las manos…

- me… ¿pudiste sentir?

- sí, ¿qué sucedió?

- no sé, me dió un escalofríos cuando me besaste las manos…

- ¿en verdad?, y eso ¿será bueno o malo?

- no lo sé, Serio, pero… …

- ¿pero qué?... dime Azul, te escucho… Confía en mí, yo no te defraudaré nunca… es más, si tu quieres, te puedo contar las estrellas que hay en el cielo… solo para ti… mira... Ahí hay una… dos…

- Serio…

- … tres con aquella roja que está allá… no hay muchas, la luz de la luna no deja verlas…

- ¡Serio!

-Dime Azul…

- solo quería decirte, que si confío en ti, siempre… no tengo porque dudar de ti si por alguna razón estás ahí para ayudarme en todo momento… no sé porque lo haces, pero no me cansaré de agradecerte nunca… yo no sé qué sucede, pero por alguna razón siento que hay algo entre tú y yo que no es normal….y…yo… bueno, eso me agrada… Solo quiero pedirte algo…

- dime, lo que sea, lo haré por ti…

- que nunca cambies, que sigas así conmigo, no soportaría ver que lo haces con otra persona…

- pero… Azul… yo… está bien, te prometo que no cambiaré…

- gracias, Serio, ahora sí, podemos irnos a dormir…

- como me diga Usted, Señorita… si me permite su mano con gusto la guiaré hasta sus aposentos…

- por supuesto, Señor, tome mi mano pero con cuidado, no me vaya a lastimar…- le digo mientras caminamos de regreso…

- Azul, tienes la mano muy fría…

- es que tengo frío… ¿será por eso?

-si quieres te presto mi frazada…

- no serio, te puede dar frío en lo que resta de la noche…

- pero no quiero que tengas frío… a menos que…

- ¿Qué?... no creo que haya manera de que entremos en calor los dos si me das tu frazada…

- a menos de que te duermas cerca de mí para que te dé calor…

- ¿crees que funcione?... bueno, la friccion de dos cuerpos favorece el ahumento de la temperatura, pero dudo que tu y yo podamos "friccionarnos" ji,ji,ji

- no pierdes nada con intentarlo…

- ¬¬

- no es cierto, es broma

- tienes razón… dormiré cerca de tí.- muevo mi "cama" hasta donde esta serio, y trato de dormir… después de un rato de silencio… comienzo a temblar… ¡cielos!, soy friolenta pero esto es el colmo…. Estoy temblando a pesar de estar cubierta por la frazada… de repente siento que Serio me cubre con la suya…

- espero que esto te ayude a entrar en calor…- me dice… después de un buen rato, escucho como el está cambiando de posición a cada momento… creo que los mosquitos lo están molestando, el esta acostado con los ojos cerrados hacia el lado contrario a mi… yo me acurruco en su espalda y hago que la frazada nos cubra a los dos… el se voltea y me mira… yo me acomodo usando su brazo como almohada y cierro mis ojos… y me quedo dormida escuchando los latidos de tu corazón y sintiendo su aliento soplar en mi cabello… quisiera que el tiempo no existiera y poder detener este momento… este momento que quisiera fuera eterno

* * * * *

La luz de la Luna nos ilumina… yo nunca en mi vida llegué a pensar que me podría pasar lo que está sucediendo en este instante… lo deseaba, sí, lo anhelaba, sí, pero jamás pensé que llegaría a ser una realidad… Azul, durmiendo a mi lado… su cabello dorado por la luna se mueve con cada respiración que doy… esto debe ser un sueño… y si es así, me gustaría dormir para siempre… pero un mosquito me dice que no es un sueño, Azul realmente **está** dormida usando mi brazo como almohada, acurrucada como una bebita, tan linda… quisiera que este momento durara por mucho tiempo… ella al fin duerme plácidamente… y entre sueños, me abraza… ¡ay Dios!… ¡esto no puede estar pasando!... y yo correspondo a ese abrazo para darle más calor… puedo oler su cabello… huele tan rico… tan dulce como lo es ella… me siento en las nubes… estoy en un mundo nuevo en donde solo existimos ella y yo. Es increíble cuanto la quiero, y más increíble es el que no pueda decírselo directamente, aunque creo que no es necesario, con esto quizá me está diciendo que también me corresponde y que no es necesario las palabras para poderlo decir… Te prometo, en silencio, que esta complicidad de nosotros nunca terminará, que siempre estaré cuando me necesites para poder mirarme en tus ojos…

* * * * *

- hola, jóvenes… buenos días…- escucho a cabeza yo apenas puedo abrir mis ojos…

- arriba chicos es hora de irnos….- nos dice el maestre Grinto… no puedo reaccionar, creo que aún estoy dormido… la luz me lastima la vista… ¿que dije?...¡luz!.... inmediatamente me despierto … me quedé dormido pensando en la maravilla que era estar a su lado que no me di cuenta cuando amaneció… siento un peso en mi brazo, volteo y veo a Azul dormida todavía a mi costado me muevo un poco lo cual provoca que Azul se despierte… sin querer nuestros rostros están muy cerca uno de otro y nuestros ojos se miran frente a frente a escasos centímetros de distancia….- ¡¡¡aaahh!!! – gritamos ambos y nos separamos …- solo se escuchan risitas detrás de nosotros… era Pilar…

- creo que la noche estuvo muy interesante, ¿verdad Azul, pudiste dormir bien?- dice con una gran sonrisa…

- eh..yo… - dice Azul toda sonrojada- de hecho no podía dormir, tenía frio y …

- Ah ya… Serio te ayudó a entrar en calor…

- pues… sí, eso es lo que pasó… gracias, Serio…

- no hay de qué – le digo también con mi cara ruborizada mientras levanto nuestras "camas"

- ¿bien chicos, listos para regresar?- nos dice el maestre Grinto…

- sí maestre, ya casi es hora de almorzar… ¿que le parece unos insectos asados?

- no gracias, Pilar, mejor almorzaremos en casa….- dice el maestre tomándo su báculo y golpeando el suelo con él, inmediatamente nos transportamos en el recinto de entrenamiento..,

- ¿Qué … pudimos transportarnos desde un inicio al corazón de la selva?- pregunta Paco

- sí, así es, pero la tradición marca que el viaje debe ser caminando, de lo contrario no seguiríamos bien la ceremonia del bautizo… bueno chicos, pueden ir a desayunar si así lo desean…. Los veré dentro de un momento…

- Maestre, ¿me puedo quedar un momento aquí?, quisiera meditar un poco…

- no tienes porque hacerlo, Azul, desayuno junto con los demás…

- es que yo….

- anda hija, ve a desayunar…- nos dice y nos transportamos hacia fuera del recinto… mientras discutíamos donde ir a desayunar, Azul se la pasó todo el tiempo callada…

- ¿sucede algo, Azul?

- yo… Serio… es que… me siento apenada por lo que sucedió anoche…

- no tienes porqué, simplemente tenías frío, nada más, no pasó nada anoche más que te abrazara para que entraras en calor…

- lo sé y gracias a ti pude dormir, pero creo que hicimos mal en hacerlo…

- ¿tú crees?, yo no lo creo…

- siento que los demás pueden estar pensando mal… creo que le debemos dar una explicación al maestre Grinto…

- si quieres cuando regresemos le decimos…

- yo… no sé… es que.. me gustó el estar a tu lado y la verdad… no me arrepiento de haber dormido así contigo…

- ni yo, eso te lo aseguro…

CONTINUARÁ…

MAS NOTAS: Azul y Serio utilizó la canción "Déjate amar" de Kalimba… y yo usé solo mi imaginación, espero que les guste…


End file.
